1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipe thread protectors, and more particularly, to a protector for protecting the threaded end of a section of oil well pipe prior to the time the pipe is threaded into a string of other similar pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the drilling and production of oil and gas wells, a string of pipes are employed. The term "pipes" as used herein refers to drill pipe, casing or tubing. Such pipes are provided at their opposite ends with male and female tapered threaded portions. These male and female threaded portions cooperate to secure the pipe together in a string extending from the earth's surface downwardly into the earth. Various protectors for such threaded pipe ends have been heretofore proposed. Generally, these pipe thread protectors are of a resilient material, as for example, Neoprene. In the use of such pipe thread protectors, the protectors are initially jammed over the ends of the pipe and temporarily affixed thereto either by mechanical means or by complementary threads formed on the protectors. It is essential that the protectors be applied to and removed from the pipe threads in a minimum amount of time so as not to delay well drilling or production operations. It is also essential that the pipe thread protectors remain securely in place on the pipe ends until such time as they are to be removed.